This invention relates to a dual row outdoor leisure rocking chair and particularly a leisure rocking chair that is swingable synchronously and easy to assemble and has an attractive appearance.
A conventional dual row rocking hair (as shown in FIG. 1) generally has a frame which is made by soldering a plurality of supports. The frame has two sets of chair pivotally mounted thereon in two rows to attain swing effect for seating four persons.
As the frame and supports are fastened by soldering, the assembly process is tedious. Moreover soldering work always leaves untidy spots and results in not attractive overall appearance.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, it is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved dual row outdoor leisure rocking chair that is swingable synchronously and is easy to assemble and has an attractive appearance.
To attain aforesaid object, the rocking chair according to this invention has a main frame mounted on two foot supports which have respectively a bottom side connected by a linking bar. There is a swingable loading bracket hanging on the main frame. The loading bracket has two bottom sides each attached to a linkage rod. At the top end of the frame, there is a top bracket mounted thereon. The top bracket has a fastening lug. Applying similar structure set forth above, another rocking chair may be made including two foot supports, a loading bracket and a top bracket. Then the two sets of rocking chair may be mounted and opposite to each other to form a leisure rocking chair that is able to swing synchronously for outdoor use.
The invention, as well as its many advantages, may be further understood by the following detailed description and drawings.